The True Barbarian
by Princess of preposterous
Summary: Gaul fought for her family, but life isn't easy when you are an outcast. Meet the ancestor of France, Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg and let her tell you her story.
1. Barbarian by nature, not heart

"You cannot keep this up forever!" Rome screamed while running through fire to his horse. His men were broken. The strong empire jumped on his horse, his cape flowing through the wind mixed with fire and black smoke, the latter choking a few Romans to death. "I will have what belongs to ME!" His voice boomed through Gaul's ears as he raced off, leaving some men just to die.  
>Gaul turned around. They did it once more. She protected her family from the madman. She no longer cared how brutal she would have to become. Her green cloathing was stained with Roman blood, and her wild blonde hair stuck to her face, covered in mud. Rome was getting stronger by day, and she could not keep her sons and their family safe for long. She walked to a big farm, ducking by the entrance to dodge the straw roof. Her entire family was there. Her first son Burgundy. His body age was now around 28, his red-brown hair and built reminding her of that one night with Rome. He was slightly taller though, and had a ring beard and striking blue eyes. His hair was lighter as well. Her son France, still just a teenage boy. The poor child hugged his knees, while Fryslân, Burgundy's wife, held the boy to her chest, singing in a language mixed between Germanic and Scandinavian that was making Gaul's blood boil. She still couldn't see why her son married a Germanic tribe, one so small and rebellious, she thought everyone would be better off if they just gave her to the Romans, being a landmass both Germanics and Romans longed for.<p>

Gaul ignored her own feelings and looked at the little girl in Burgundy's arms, quickly picking her up. "How is my brave little Netherlands doing?" The young girl was a brave one, her people fought like beasts, earning the name 'Lion'. She held the child up, earning a gleefull laugh from the child who's body age couldn't have passed three. Gaul smiled at the sight of her granddaughter, her muddy face and her blood-stained shirt did no longer matter. Hell, if she would die, then it would better be to save such a beautiful little lion. Gaul's teeth were showing, that's how much she was smiling at the thought of this young girl grown up. This kid would make it.

Burgundy coughed and Gaul looked down at her eldest son. "Mom, can I have my daughter back now?" the younger nation looked tired as he stood up. "It was a long day, and Netherlands must be exhausted. Her little sister and brother are already in bed." He gave a sly smile. Gaul put the small child down, the girl slightly dissapointed at the loss of contact, running to the bedroom. It was then that realisation hit Gaul. "Little brother?" She asked, startled. Burgundy and Fryslân smiled to her and to eachother. "Mama, Fryslân had another baby. His name is Luxembourg." Burgundy's tired act was nearly vanished at his pride, his tired eyes full of emotion, shining brightly at his mother. Gaul swallowed. She missed the birth of her grandson. She was so obsessed with getting Rome out, she forgot about the pregnancy. "But how did you..." she started and pointed to Fryslân, who's already flat stomach grew bigger in a yawn. "I gave birth all by myself." The female nation spat out, harlequin green eyes flashing angrily for a moment, before she got back to her usual teasing yet manupilating self. They heard a cry of a small child, immediatlly recognizing it as Belgium's. The youngest daughter of Burgundy hated war, unlike her elder sister. Fryslân stood up, her blonde braided hair following her as her gladiator gear did not even cover much up as well. "Francis, tu aides moi." She said. "It's tu m'aides.." France stuttered and the Germanic/Scandinavian tribe gave him a glare, her eyes piercing straight through anyone's soul. The young nation did not hesitate a moment longer and ran towards the bedroom of the small ones.  
>Gaul looked at Burgundy. "How long?" This startled Burgundy. "What mama?" he asked gently as he pulled a chair of bones, wood and skin of a bear for his mother, letting the old nation fall back to the chair. "How long can we keep this up?" Burgundy's eyes flashed with anger, while he cooked the soup, with meat and peas and potatoes. It was called pea soup, it tastes amazing, yet it looked like vomit of someone who ate a tree filled with half-torn pigs. "As long as it needs. He won't get us, just like Germania." He winced at the last part of the sentence he accidentally threw out, knowing his mothers hate towards the Germanic. "No." She simply said. "Over my dead body, Burgundy. OVER MY DEAD BLOODSTAINED CELTIC BODY, WILL HE GET ONE HAND OF MY FAMILY'S LAND."<br>Quiet. Everything was completely quiet for once. Burgundy stood still, Gaul was thinking, no war was going on right now, no children were screaming, nothing. Just silence.  
>Untill.. "Oma Galië? Papa Boergöndië?" Both nations looked up at the door. Little Netherlands stood there, wearing her fur nightgown, holding a chocolate chip bunny with long ears and a heart-shaped spot on the back. "You are screaming so hard, you scared Miffy..."<br>"Who?" Gaul looked confused at her grandchild. Oh. The bunny. The little girl always played with that animal, tracing it down the entire village. Gaul smiled sweetly at the girl and walked through the room, the floor of clay sticking to her boots because of the rainy season. Gaul kneeled to eye level. " Im so sorry Netherlands." "I was not scared, mister Miffy was!" The young girl held the bunny in an awkward way, but to Gaul's surprise the bunny did not harm the child. She took the bunny and put up a childish voice. "And I am so very sorry mister Miffy! Can you ever forgive me?" Netherlands laughed and grabbed the bunny. "He forgives you." She smiled sweetly, the bunny's feet dangling close to the ground, yet the chocolate chip ball of fluff lay his head lazily on the girl's ,not quite animalfriendly, arm. Gaul put her granddaughter and her bunny in the small cradle next to Belgium's and Luxembourg's and watched her fall asleep. She then walked to the newborn. He was gorgeous. His skin was still red pink, with just the smallest amount of blond hair. Gaul smiled and went to bed.

The next day was no different. The massive wooden gate kept intruders out, Francis went exploring through the forest, which led to freedom. It was a secret passage of Gaul, they could get out, but no one could get in. Burgundy helped Gaul prepare the men over twelve years old to fight, the other men went hunting and trading and the women took care of clothing and children. Fryslân was here an exception, but Luxembourg was not old enough to stay without his mother. Gaul watched Netherlands and Belgium play with the bunny as it hopped around, until Belgium was so tired she went to her mother and baby brother to sleep a little. Netherlands played on. As she should.

Everything suddenly changed when she heard the sound of the alarm horn. A stuffed sound from a hollow horn of a bison sounded and everyone quickly went to safety or their battle stations. France ran in, ten men quickly closed the heavy gate after he entered. "Maman! Romans! They want Burgundy's children et moi! Maman!'  
>Gaul turned from caring mother to 'barbarian' in less than a second. She called for the skilled men and the strongest women to follow her. Burgundy and Fryslân were there as well, probably giving the young children to the younger females of the tribe. France was there as well, yet still clumsily holding his sword. They went with a wooden stairs with at least five hundred men strong, even more waiting downstairs. Gaul pulled herself up, peeking over the immense wall. And her heart dropped.<p>

Thousands. The Romans litterally came with thousands of men. He usually had an army a little bit smaller, and not so heavily armed.

Speaking of the Devil, there he was. Rome was sitting on a beautiful horse, a Friesian horse, galloping through the soldiers who stood in perfect squares, awaiting in a silence that was so thick that Gaul could nearly smell the sweat on the would-be-fearless Romans. Gaul was getting angrier at his act per second.  
>"Why are you here?" Gaul's voice was strong and secretly she was proud of herself. "For your beautiful children!" The Roman Empire gave a toothy grin, which made Gaul sick beyond reckoning. "I heard the little ones are quite valuable, and not to mention very pretty. Just look what kind of horse your granddaughter possesses." He stroked the Dutch horse and murmered something into his ear. The thought that the horse was a part of Netherlands made Gaul tighten the grip on her blade.<p>

"I know you barbarians don't see that value, but rest assured, your way of 'living' will not be harmed if you give me the children.' Rome wants vile? Rome gets vile. " My dear, sweet Rome," Gaul let her hair tangle on the blade she was leaning on,"I can also use words of affection to persuade my enemy when I think they are to be persuaded, yet you and your precious 'army' do not comprehend my true intentions. I may live simple, yet out of us two, there is only one barbarian. And it's not me." Her voice broke at the last words as she raised her blade,signing her men that the negotiation was over. "I brought Germania's troups as well, Gaul! You cannot win!" Gaul thought for a short moment, the army was only slightly bigger than usual. "Check the back gate." She cooed her eldest son as he took France along. "Bonne chance maman!" France yelled back and waved scared at his mother. "Fryslân, I hope you are ready to kill of your fathers people." The tall woman nodded once and Gaul saw the Germanic nation growing furious at her father for trying to steal her children.

They fought like lions for hours. The gates did not open untill Rome himself was forced to open it, Germania aiding him. "Coming Gaul!" Rome spat as Gaul was fighting of children of the two assailants, who climbed ladders. She first fought of a teen boy with black hair and fair skin, with a mole on his face. Then she fought of Spain, a friend of her son, yet determined to get stronger, and he was doing surprisingly well. "Not so fast. " Gaul turned in shock as Fryslân threw steaming oil over the wood, Germania quickly removing Rome, yet the now burning liquid killed quite some unfortunate Romans and Germanians. "TRAITOR!" Germania boomed over the crowd and Gaul smirked. The girl was not so bad after all. They could now easily force the armies out. Burgundy and France returned. "No sign of trap at all!" both informed. "The battle is over! I'll get my nieces and nephew! " France chirped happilly."But that does not make any sense. There were more Germanics than Romans, while, the Roman Empire has way more men power." Burgundy frowned. "You don't think they found the secret passage, do you maman?" "No way in Hell, for the Gods wouldn't be so cruel to people who simply seek freedom." Gaul countered her son, her religion strong.  
>France came back running, his breaths short and his eyes teary. His smile was gone. And so was Gaul's hope that this battle was over. Gaul did not expect what came next.<p>

"Netherlands is gone."


	2. More than scars

* Flashback  
>France ran happily towards the farm of clay and straw, the succes of battle filling his heart with power he adored. He opened the door and ran to the childrens' room, where the elder women of the tribe said she brought them.<p>

But he only found two children laying in a cradle. 'Mon Dieu!' Belgium woke up at this sudden change of surroundings and looked with teary eyes at her uncle. 'THERESA!' France jelled and the elder woman came in, a few warrior women quickly followed. 'What is it France, are you hurt?' The woman looked at the boy who paled per second. 'Theresa, where is Netherlands? Please tell me you took her with you!' France grabbed the womens arm in defeat, knowing it wouldn't be true. 'Oncle! Oncle!' Belgium screamed. 'What is it sweety?' He slowly walked to the crying girl, limping of fear and devastation. 'Netherlands went out, because mister Miffy was still outside. She wanted to go get him...' Belgium was not even finished or France jolted outside. Maybe they did not take her. He ran towards the playside of the children.

He noticed a white plum of hair lying on the ground, definatly the bunny's. He then noticed a small print of Netherlands' leather shoes in the mud. He followed the trail, as it started to snow. His hair was stuck to his face and his dark green tunic, brown leather pants and light green cape did not look as pretty with all the blood and scratches. He followed the trail untill he hit something with his head. A tree. 'Oh non, non non NON! ' France eyes were wide in shock. They would get her if the small girl were to find the passage to the Outside. And that bunny came from somewhere.

* Back to the now.

The snowy weather began to look like a blizzard and it was silent. 'WHAT?' Gaul roared, grabbing her younger son. 'Where is she now?' France gulped and let a tear fall. 'She followed the stupid rabbit into the forest, because she thought he could get hurt.' France looked at his brother who's eyes were not showing because he faced the floor and his hair just passed his eyes. His shoulders hang in defeat and the usual brutal nation bit his lip, rage pumping in the young father. He then heard a sword clatter on the muddy floor, he turned to see Fryslân whimper and falling to her knees, letting her tears merge with the snow which melted on the porcelain skin of the Frysk.

Gaul looked at her broken family and ran towards the forest. She ran as fast as the wind could carry her. 'Not my grand daughter. Not mine. He won't get her he won't.' She reasoned with herself. 'Wait!' Gaul did not want to turn around, but was stopped by Theresa. 'Take this horse, it's faster.' Gaul recognized the horse, it was the Friesian Rome was riding during their latest clash. She jumped on the horse, determined to find the child. 'How did this happen...'

*Flashback  
>Netherlands' POV<p>

Netherlands heared the horn and watched her family ran to the gigantic gate, at least ten metres high. She wanted to go after them, but Theresa grabbed the girl and put her on the other side of her body, pushing her towards the farm. 'Go child!' She said as she grabbed baby Luxembourg from Netherlands' mama. 'But I want to fight!' Neterlands said strongly. 'Netherlands, the last thing Gaul wants..' 'Is me seeing her slay off people merciless. I get it after the hundrethousand time this week.' Netherlands interrupted the elder woman, grabbing Belgium, protectively holding her arms around her younger sister as they ran to the farm. 'Stay here!' Theresa said as she went out, getting the other children. Luxembourg was sleeping in his cradle. Eventhough he wasn't even a week old, he got used to the constant fighting. Belgium got in the same cradle as him and signed Netherlands to come up, untill Netherlands yelped. 'What is it, Net?' Netherlands whimperes and quickly grabbed Gauls' white and blue scarf, the thing she always clung onto when she was scared. 'Mister Miffy is still outside! He could get hurt!' Belgium looked with blurry eyes, also loving the ,actual female creature, to death. 'We have to go get him!' She screamed. 'No!' Netherlands said, putting up a big role for her sister. 'I'll go!' the small girl with the fur dress and green cloak grabbed her grandma's scarf and put it around her neck, untill the enormous scarf was nearly to her nose as well as her chest, and even then nearly touching the ground. The simple leather shoes were cold, but they would do. 'Good luck...' Belgium said scared, watching her older sister leave the farm.

Netherlands noticed the dark clouds and ran towards the playground, hearing Rome yell insulting words to her grandmother. 'Bestevaêr is not a barbarian, she would never try to kidnap children!' Netherlands said, anger marking the face of the clumsy three and a half year old. She fell on her butt when she heared a loud roar, probably a lynx or something. Then she saw the bunny near the wood. 'He' sat up when he saw the girl, happily jumping to her, wanting to play. 'We cannot play now, mister Miffy! There is a war!' She heared the roar again and the bunny got scared. It ran into the Forbidden Forest. 'MIFFY!' Netherlands cried out and ran after the bunny, to the place her father told her not to go.

Baaaack to the nooooow/shot

Gaul shook her head, her dark blue green eyes in fear of what would happen to little Netherlands if she were to fall in the hands of Rome. "... And not to mention very pretty...'' her head echoed Rome's voice, scaring Gaul beyond belief. She felt cold sweat on her back, her body quickly getting colder because of the blizzard. She was racing through the forest, praying Netherlands did not get caught by a bear... Or a mountain lion... Rome... Germania... Lynx... Wild boar... Gaul tried to shake the sickening feeling off, the thought of a half-dead three year old getting brutally murdered stinging in the back of her head. 'Not my family..'

*Meanwhile.

Netherlands skipped after the bunny, tired, yet determined to get the chocolate chip ball of fluff. 'HEBBES!' she screamed in her native tongue when she grabbed the bunny in a leap, holding it in a near death grip. Netherlands was so happy, she did not even noticed the shadow in the already stormy circumstances, the wind blowing the childs long blonde hair everywhere and her ears and nose red due the cold. 'Hello, child.' Netherlands let go of the bunny in shock of the sudden noise, looking up to see the man Gaul warned her for. The Roman Empire.

The man was alone, but you did not need to tell Netherlands he was strong. He recognized Netherlands because of her eyes and scarf. Gaul took the scarf on every trip she went. 'Do you know who I am?' Rome said gently, though Netherlands could see this man was faking kindness, a skill she had even at that age. 'You are a barbarian.' Netherlands said proudly, her chest high and in a know-it-all voice. Rome looked shocked for a moment. Who did that little brat think she is?  
>'No, I am the strongest Empire in the world. Your father is my son, making you my granddaughter. I think you would like to live at my place.' Roman said, striking a victory pose, stating the girl did not have a choice. 'I don't want you as my Bestevaêr, I want Gaul!' The child said angrily, picking up the bunny who was looking angrily at Rome. Rome had it. The little girl was coming with him whether she liked it or not.<p>

'Just come already.' He grabbed the girl who instantly screamed and kicked, still holding her bunny. And said bunny bit him. He yelped in pain and let go of the child, who landed on her feet and ran off to the wood, the bunny hopping in her hands. 'COME BACK!' Rome roared as he charged after the small child.  
>Netherlands small legs ran as fast as she could, remembering the lake as she ran by the liquid surface. It was frozen and she could walk over it. But Rome can't. She gave a grin as her cloak gracefully ,yet annoying, protected her body. She ran over the ice, quickly followed by the Roman Empire. She looked where she could stand, holding the bunny in an iron grip, fearing for her life. She heard a loud crack behind her, but didn't dare to look back. She ran of the frozen lake to a big oak tree, the ground slightly lower behind it, hoping that he wouldn't find her there, because the snow made it seem as if the ground was flat. A trick of survival Gaul taught her, naturally. The child breathed hard, sitting against the oak tree, the grip on the bunny loosening. 'Is he gone?' she asked the bunny, as she slowly looked around the tree towards the lake. He was gone. Relief came in the childish way of Netherlands giggling. She turned her head to look for the way back to the village, but instead she found an angry Roman. He was soaked through, teeth gnarling and eyes mad, even his hands were bloody, of the force he had to use to get out of the icy lake. 'I am through playing games...' he kicked the bunny aside, the ball of fluff falling and limping away to the village. 'MIFFY!' Netherlands screamed again. Gaul was right, the man was a barbarian. He grabbed her by her ankle, the child screaming for help, upside down. 'The bunny won't save you this time.' Rome spat as he threw her over his shoulder. 'There will be no need for that.' Rome spun around, holding on to the Netherlands tight. 'Leave my family alone.' Gaul said darkly, grabbing her broadsword, stepping off the horse, which was breathing heavily.<p>

'This girl is our grandchild, may I remind you, I have got just as much right to...' 'YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OVER MY GRANDCHILDREN WHATSOEVER!' Gaul's voice boomed. Rome let the young girl fall to the ground, stepping in front of her while grabbing his axe. 'We shall see..' he said slowly. 'Netherlands RUN!' Gaul screamed and the child ran away. Rome turned around to start hunting again.

Gaul ran forward, striking Rome. Rome staggered back in surprise and quickly regained self control, blocking the next attack with his hands. Netherlands sat against a tree nearby. Gaul told her to leave, but Netherlands couldn't. What if grandmother got hurt?

Gaul hit Rome in the shoulder well, the cut had to be stinging like hell in these circumstances, blizzards and such. Gaul was proud of her grandchild, she managed to weak the Roman empire so much, Gaul could defeat him. And then it happened. Rome forgot to protect his left side, making Gaul immediatly strike at the exposed spot, forcing the mighty Empire against the oak tree. She did it. She won.

'I only wanted my grandchild...' Rome said weakly. 'Liar. You wanted the land and the power. That's it. And today your greed will be punished by the Gods.' Rome smiled. 'Were you that mad? That you were looking for revenge?' Gaul's eyes widened in glee. 'I never get mad Rome, I get even.' The Roman empire laughed. 'You don't even want their money. How can you even afford a God?' Gaul's stomach turned at the Roman's thought. Money. Always the money. 'I refuse to bow for a God that wants my money, while the only wealth I want is my mind and heart, for there is no way one can pay for true love.' Gaul said strongly, simply stating exactly what she believed in. 'And you can go to Hell and take your Gods with you!' She raised her broadsword. 'You wouldn't dare. Not in front of your own grandchild.' he said, a sickening grin playing across his lips. 'What?' Gaul looked at the place where Rome pointed seeing Netherlands turn pale. Gaul was so distracted that Rome was able to throw her off, standing up and charging at the, momentarily mind-blown, nation lying on the floor. 'NO!' Netherlands screamed and ran in front of her grandmother, taking the full blow of the mightiest Empire in the world. The girl flew against the floor and everything stopped. Rome's eyes were wide with realisation of what he had done. Everything was in slow motion it seemed. He looked at the fragile girl on the floor, her eyes painfully closed and out of consiousness, a big trail of blood dripping in the snow, her golden hair stained with a red colour that made Rome sick of himself. 'NOOOO!' he heard a voice scream, but it felt like a banshee was. It was that heart-ripping.  
>He looked at Gaul, who ran over to her granddaughter. The woman fell over her grandchild, whispering self guilt against the unmoving child. Then he saw his own son Burgundy and his wife running towards the girl, quickly followed by the teenage boy he immediatly recognized to be France. 'I'm sorry...' he simply whispered as he watched Gaul carry the young nation, the small one's head falling back, her scarf filthy of blood and mud, not even to mention the sickening blue colour the girl's skin was. 'What.. Have I done?' Rome spat out at himself, holding his wounds and ran off, ashamed and alone.<p> 


	3. Some things won't change

When Netherlands woke up, everything was blurry. She could not remember a thing of what happened. 'Dieu... Maman! Ici!' Netherlands could make out her father's and uncles words as she saw only light, and then darkness again.  
>'Sweety, can you hear me?' Netherlands heared a warm and slow voice. 'Who is there?' The child sounded weak and the sound made Gaul's stomach turn. 'Thank the Gods she can still talk.' Fryslân threw out, holding onto her husband and Luxembourg, while Burgundy held Belgium. 'Is big sister okay, papa?' Belgium asked while pulling at her fathers shirt. 'I.. I don't know België...' He said sincerely to his youngest daughter.<br>Gaul looked at the young child who possibly saved her life. The fact that she managed to survive such a blow was already impressive, but her head did got quite the serious wound. The axe cut quite the wound on her forehead, damaging the brain of the girl. 'Why is everyone staring at me?' Netherlands asked. She asked it quite angrily, to Gaul's surprise. It was nothing for the Netherlands to act like this. 'What is wrong, child?' Gaul tried to pick up Netherlands, only to have the girl look shocked and stumble backwards on the bed. Gaul shared confused looks with Burgundy and Fryslân. This was very frightening. 'Francis, take the children away from here.' Gaul muttered. 'Non, grande mêre!' Belgium shrieked and tried to get to her sister, who was holding onto the cloth wich was draped over her wound. Just when Francis got out, Netherlands started to yell. 'It hurts! Het doet pijn!' Fryslân immediatley stood up to aid her child, but Burgundy stopped her. 'Not now sweetheart, Gaul will help her.' His wife looked down in defeat, knowing that she was a gladiator, not a medic. The Netherlands lay back down in pain, both hands to the wound and crying. A few screams passed the young girl's lips in between. 'Please, just tell grandmother what is wrong. Is it stinging? Is it one strong ache? Please talk to me, Netherlands!' Gaul tried, her arms in a position that if Netherlands were to fall of the bed, she could catch her. 'I don't know! I don't know!' Theresa came in at that moment. 'Gaul, she simply needs rest. You have to leave her alone.' Gauls eyes went from the girl in pain to Theresa and back, knowing she was right, but not liking the idea. Burgundy had to drag his wife out, hoping to be the one rational thinker in the room, yet he was scared for his daughter. She was just a little girl. His little girl. Gaul followed slowly, each step feeling like an eternity, keeping her eyes on the little girl who was sobbing on the bed. 'Be brave, little lion.' Gaul whispered.

Timeskip

Gaul felt the snow in her face. This wasn't so odd, yet she has been sitting on the doorstep for over four hours. Just looking at her people. Just hearing Netherlands sob in the house behind her. The old nation was used to both the cold and hearing people's scream of pain, but this was different. It was winter, so the sky was already black and filled with stars. Gaul took a sip of her alcoholic drink. She looked at it. It was something Rome invented. She sincerely did not know the name anymore. She looked at the bottle. Then she thought about Rome. In one moment of anger she threw the bottle away, cursing Rome for what he had done. 'A girl...' Gaul whimpered and let her head fall in her hands. 'She's only a girl...'

Timeskip.

Gaul woke up groggily. When realisation hit her, her lazy eyes opened wide and she jolted up. She ran towards the house of the medic. Theresa told her to get some sleep, the Druïd of the village was as respected as the leader, so Gaul listened. 'Theresa? How is she?' Theresa looked up in tired eyes and smiled.

The old woman's wrinkles were deep in her skin, and her once brown hair was nearly grey. 'Go look.' Gaul ran towards the room to find Netherlands playing with the bunny. Gaul's heart skipped a beat in happiness and she walked to the girl who looked up. 'Bestevaêr!' The girl hugged her grandmother and started crying. 'What is it, Netherlands?' 'I'm so sorry for what happened when I woke up!' Gaul's eyes flooded over as well. 'No need to say sorry, sweety. Grandma know you were confused and had pain. You were so brave with Rome!' the small girl stopped sobbing and met Gaul's eyes. Exactley the same. From the iris light green, to aqua blue in the middle, encircled by a very dark blue. Something only those two had. Netherlands voice wavered. 'Is he gone?' Gaul immediatley knew what the girl was talking about. 'Yes sweety, Rome's gone . He will think twice to come back here.' Gaul looked strongly at the child, yet deep, deep down she knew it wasn't true. Not that her pride will ever give in though. And it did not matter. They were safe now. It's alright now.

They had a feast that evening. A big banquet with a big, fried swine on the fire, which France and some other men of the tribe caught. Netherlands and Belgium were even allowed to stay up a little bit longer. 'Ye knoew wha?' Netherlands looked up to see one of the tribe man point at her. 'The goirl looks loike a rrrreal warrior with that wound. It'll scar, but I bet it's gooing to look aweshomee.' The man was obviously drunk, but Netherlands could laugh at the man's statement, until his wife hit him over the head with a stick, that is.  
>Perhaps they were barbarians. Perhaps not. But one thing Netherlands knew was true. This tribe was a true family.<p>

Timeskip to 2011.

Netherlands looked at her desk. It was filled with paperwork. The economical crisis reached a point were people randomnly spazzed out and she had a lot to do. Rotterdam was a lovely port and all, but because of her trade she happens to have only more work.  
>Netherlands sighed in irritation, checking her mail on the laptop. She ignored 200 'unwanted' messages (mostly England complaining about how Shell's stock went down 0.003%. Because oh my God). Oh here is one of the 'family' folder. Belgium. If she could 'pwetty please' do her paperwork because she is busy with the Kattenstoet. She looked at the papers and sighed, dropping her glasses and massaging her forehead in irritation. She mailed back that she'd do it. She also promised Luxembourg to do his, because he had a coverence and was busy. As if she wasn't. Also on the pile were, naturally, her son, Netherlands Caribbean, the papers of Greece who she got so upset with she just snapped them out of his hands and her own, she nearly did not want to know who else 'blessed her with the presence of even more work. Her agenda was so full she hadn't slept in days and Germany just kept calling her to remind her what would happen to the economy if Rotterdam or the Hague would fall.<p>

Poor guy, he was obsessed with this. Netherlands stood up, her long blonde hair in a bun on her head. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing high open heels, black tights with black shorts which looked like the pants of the suits most male Nations wore, only cut off by the higher part of the upper leg. She wore a white tank-top with a jacket she bought at Viktor and Rolf, which actually is the jacket of a suit. She frowned. 'Where did it go wrong?' She muttered as she once again grabbed her iPhone. In a quarter of an hour she recieved 326 messages. 'Can't argue that the crisis brings people together.' Netherlands said sarcastically. She had a meeting with Japan and Switzerland in Tokyo in less than a day, where they would discuss everything on technological matters. Usually America joins in, but he was too busy spazzing out with England over the market these days.

She scrolled down. Scotland mailed to discuss the banking system, Germany wanted to discuss my navy for some odd reason, Greece wanted to know why he couldn't buy 400 tanks with her taxmoney and so on. Then I noticed France. 'Bonjour ma tulip, do you fancy dinner before we have the meeting?' Netherlands eyes widened in shock. The meeting of KLM/air France. Goddamnit.

She texted him back to meet her at the Euromast in half an hour.

The Euromast was empty. Netherlands looked over Rotterdam, leaning on the rails of the Tower. "Bon Soir!" She heared France's voice and turned around. She simply nodded to her uncle, while he stood next to her. She lit up her pipe and looked at the never sleeping city. "To imagine you were only known for your wood, such a long time ago." France sighed. "Did we come here to bring back memories?" Netherlands asked, her eyebrows shooting up. "Non, I know how much you hate to talk about her." Francis sighed, Netherlands immediatley knew who 'her' was. "I still love Gaul, Francis. She's just gone." France looked shocked at the sudden confession of the younger nation. Time looked beautiful on her, he must admit, but she also grew into one of the cleverest nations in the world, not only with computers and such. "Grandmother Gaul, Papa Burgundy, Mama Friesland. I was there when they all got murdered." Netherlands whispered slowly. "I guess some scars simply won't heal in time.." She touched the scarf as well as her scar and looked at France. " I guess we need to be grateful for the things we do got." Netherlands smiled. France smiled back. They lived in peace and cooperation now. That's what Gaul would have wanted.


End file.
